Harley's special day
by ImpetuousAllure
Summary: Harley is ecstatic to celebrate her birthday, but what happens when a certain someone may or may not have forgotten about her birthday? [One-shot]


_I don't own the rights to any of the characters in this story. This is my own take on these selected characters, and is my first fanfic I've written in a good while, so bare with me. :)_

A faint yawn emits from my lips as I stretch out against the bed attempting to loosen up my stiff joints before turning onto my side whilst a faint smile plays at my lips. I couldn't wait to celebrate my birthday with the one I truly loved most. I reach out to find the bed empty, which wasn't surprising. J usually leaves early to go to work but I couldn't help feeling a little pang of sadness. I was hoping today out of all days would be different. I shrug nonchalantly, trying to come up with a reason of why he wouldn't want to be here to wish me a happy birth…. Wait! Maybe J was planning something big right now and here I was already about to think he'd forgotten about me.

A subtle squeal elicits from my lips at that thought. I climb out of bed quickly and rush to the bathroom to shower and get ready for my big day. After showering I emerge from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and walk to my walk-in closet, lightly trailing my finger along the many outfits I have, trying to find just the perfect one for tonight. I end up choosing a tight fitted red dress, admiring the way it clung to my subtle curves and showed just the right amount of skin and cleavage. I can't help but smirk as I pair the dress with my new Louboutin black pumps before placing on my favorite jewelry from J.

I quickly went back to the bathroom to style my hair and apply my makeup, making sure to double check my appearance before I make my way out of the bedroom door, excitement coursing through me at the thoughts of how I was truly going to be spoiled today.

I hold onto the railing of the stairs, carefully making my down with a smile. As I get to the last step I glance around the mansion, seeing no one in sight.

"Puddin!?" I call out loudly as I walk around the house. I end up in the kitchen, thinking maybe J would be there getting his fix of a drink, but only to find Johnny making himself some coffee. "Hiya Johnny! Have you seen J? I've been looking all over for him."

Johnny glances over at me with a slight shrug. "Beats me. He's probably down at the club or handling other business." Johnny takes in my appearance in a puzzled manner. "Going somewhere special tonight Miss Quinn? I don't know if the boss is going to really like you going out like that."

I can't help but laugh at Johnny's comment. "What this innocent outfit!? It's not even showing nothing!" I do a little spin when I catch Johnny's gaze, a smirk playing at my lips. "See it's not that bad. Plus you know why I gotta look my best for today. And you better be extra nice to me today too."

Johnny let's out a chuckle after taking a sip of his coffee. "And why is today any more special than every other day?"

I can't help but stomp my foot as I feign a pouty look. "Don't act stupid! You know today's my birthday. I can't wait to see what Puddin has got planned for me." I take a few steps towards Johnny, lightly poking his arm as I attempt to smile up sweetly at him whilst batting my eyelashes. "Do you know what he's got planned for me? I won't tell him that you told me anything I swear!" I stifle a giggle as I cross the fingers of my right hand that's placed behind my back.

A bemused look crosses over Johnny's features as he peers down at me when he notes how close we are in proximity before a guilty look settles along his features. "Actually I didn't know it was your birthday. And like I said before, the boss didn't mention anything to me today besides to look after you, Miss Quinn."

"Oh c'mon Johnny stop messing with me! You know he's doing something for me right?" as the last sentence escaped my lips I couldn't help but wonder if what Johnny was saying was true. I know J didn't like to celebrate anything, but I was his girl. Of course he'd know when my birthday was right?

Johnny took a step back from me, wanting space between us before polishing off his coffee and setting his cup in the sink. "Like I said, Boss didn't mention nothing."

I didn't hear anything else Johnny yelled after me when I started to retreat from him, anger beginning to boil within me. The voices were going crazy inside my head as I angrily grabbed my clutch purse from the table by the door along with the first keys I could find, pausing only to yell "I'm going out Johnny and I better not see you tailing me either! When you see your precious boss tell him to not bother looking for me!" I slammed the front door.

I pressed the button on the key I chose, hearing the beep of the car on the left of me, a devious smile plasters on my lips as I climb into J's favorite car. "If a scratch or two accidentally happens to his 'baby' he's going to have to deal with it." A giggle emits from my lips as I turn on the car and sped out of the driveway and through the gate, going in the direction of one of my favorite getaways.

I come to a screeching halt in front of a club, grabbing my clutch purse as I exit the car, giving the keys to the valet attendant. "Make sure you take good care of that beauty 'cause I wouldn't want nothing bad to happen to ya." I slip some cash into the front pocket of the valet attendant's trousers and give him a playful wink before I walk up straight to the bouncer, putting on a maneater smile as I twirl a strand of my hair. "Hey cutie! Are you going to make a pretty girl wait out in the cold all night or are you going to let me in to play?"

The bouncer laughs as he steps away from the doorway. "Long time no see, Harley. Now don't go about destroying the place again. I don't know if we could salvage it after the last time."

I can't help but stifle a giggle before walking into the establishment. "I can't make any promises!" I call out to the bouncer whilst walking into the club, immediately being hit with the loud music, and swaying bodies along the dance floor.

I walk in the direction of the bar, cerulean orbs skim along the seated people at the bar before stopping at a reasonably handsome man. I take a seat on the stool beside him, lightly dragging the rim of my heel along his leg, cerulean orbs meeting his emerald gaze. "Care to buy this gal a drink?" I say in a salacious tone whilst taking in the man's features, noting his alluring jawline, and perfectly fine physique along with his expensive attire.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He smirks down at me before waving down the mixologist, and taking the liberty in choosing my drink for me.

I glance up to meet his gaze when I feel his hand lightly skim along my exposed thigh. I bite down on my lower lip, just envisioning what would happen if J were here to see this. A subtle giggle escapes my lips as I lean forward, just giving him a slight glance at my cleavage just as my drink is set down beside me. I reach over to take the martini glass, smiling as I take a sip of the rosy colored drink before returning my gaze to my admirer. "Mmm.. You sure know your taste in drinks. You feeling up to a little bit of dancing with a special birthday girl?" I bat my eyelashes up at him whilst a salacious grin graces my lips.

"Well since it's your special day I guess I can partake in a little bit of dancing with a lovely lady." He smirks and holds out his hand to help me down from my seat, leading me to the dance floor.

I bite down on my lip to suppress a giggle at my own thoughts of having a little fun with this fool of a man. The poor thing doesn't know what's in store for him later. It's his bad he got picked when I was in one of my moods. If I couldn't let my rage out on J… Well at least I could on someone else.

I'm brought back to present when I feel an arm snake around my waist, I rest a hand against his arm, leaning back into him as my hips sway in time to the beat of the music. I reach up with my free hand to teasingly tug at his auburn locks when I feel his lips at my ear.

"Maybe if you're lucky enough I could give you a present later tonight." He whispers into my ear.

I tug at his hair slightly harder as I teasingly rub my ass against the crotch of his trousers, a knowing smirk gracing my lips once again. "Hmm.. I love the sound of that. Maybe if I'm in a good mood I can give you a little something in return." 'Like cut a few things off of you or make you beg for mercy' I thought to myself with a wicked smile.

I twist around in his grasp to look up at him as I wrap my arms around his neck, meeting his gaze with a coy smile before reaching up on my tip toes to whisper into his ear. "A handsome man like yourself must be tied down to someone right?"

A hint of a smile plays at his lips as he leans down to reply. "It's not something serious. I don't think she'd mind."

Tsk. Tsk. Typical reply from a man. I smile innocently up at him as I slowly lower one arm to reach down against my thigh, dainty digits grasp the dagger I'd hidden earlier whilst gruesome images play in my mind of what I was going to do to him later tonight.

Just as I'm about to say something to him to get him alone with me, screams echo throughout the club along with the all too familiar sounds of gunshots.

I follow the gazes of those around me, just as the music stops playing. I purse my lips into a fake pout as I meet the gaze of the infamous Joker. "You just had to go and ruin my day even more. Didn't you J!" I back up from my companion, taking hold of the dagger, smirking inwardly as I quickly jam the dagger into his chest.

A wicked laugh escapes my lips as the man drops to the floor and people start running in all directions to exit the club. Cerulean orbs skim along Joker's attire, noting he's in one of his most fanciest suits, allowing his chest to be bare to show his multiple tattoos. His green hair slicked back in place as his infuriated gaze meets mine before traveling to the man's body at my feet then back to me again.

His jaw clenches and unclenches before he speaks in a low tone as he makes his way towards me. "Now you have less than a minute to explain yourself Harls. Or I'm going to pull you out of here by your fucking hair and beat the answers out of you."

Cerulean orbs roll skywards as I place the dagger back in its sheath, taking my time to smooth out my dress before meeting J's gaze briefly before I pretend to examine my pristine-like nails. "I don't have anything to explain to you. And you have no right to be mad at me! I wouldn't be here if you weren't such a dick and forgot what today is." As more words began to spill from my lips the more angry I got.

I glimpsed up when I caught movements from my peripheral vision, noting how Joker's goons backed up, a glimpse of pity showing on some faces due to my outburst to their Boss, knowing they'd know just what he'd do to me later when they weren't around. And at this point I didn't care what he did. I was already hurt as it was on the inside.

J stopped in front of me, grabbing my face harshly in one fluid motion, making me meet his gaze. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Harls. You're not going to like what follows." I flinched slightly when he kicked the body at my feet and tightened his grip on my face. "Now who is this.. No wait. Who was this lucky guy? You messing with other guys behind my back?"

I refused to show him any fear so I used my anger to keep me focused. I tore myself from his hold, biting the inside of my cheek to keep tears from forming at how much that hurt. "And what if I am J? It's none of your business. I know you always let those whores all over you at the club. Don't think I don't notice." I hadn't realized I'd jabbed him in the chest with my index finger until his fingers grasped my wrist painfully.

"Boys why don't you give us one minute alone. Oh, and Johnny call and let them know we are running a little late." J waited until we were alone before releasing my wrist and begun to circle around me.

I followed his every movement before speaking in a haughty tone. "They're gone so go ahead. Hit me. Get it over with. You already hurt me enough today when you forgot about my birthday and worked all morning and apparently you're still in the middle of something, so don't let me take up your precious time."

Joker's laugh echoed through the empty club just as he stopped in front of me, reaching out to gently stroke my cheek. "No, I can't ruin that pretty face right now. Although I should for you disrespecting me in front of my men. I got other plans for you tonight. Which you ruined by not staying at home with Johnny."

I hated myself for automatically leaning into J's touch. A pout settled on my lips briefly before I cocked my head to the side, a confused expression displaying along my features. "What are you talking about, Puddin? You mean… You did plan something for me?" My last words came out a little too excitedly as I grinned up at J.

Joker shook his head whilst laughing before leaning in to press a gentle kiss upon my lips, mumbling 'Of course I didn't forget.'

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, gently tugging at his lower lip before pulling away a bit to smile up at him. "I'm sorry Puddin. I didn't mean to ruin your surprise. Do you forgive me?" I pouted up at him sadly while trailing my fingers down along his bare chest.

"I'll forgive you this one time, but next time you're angry and want to have a little fun. You let me know. 'Cause by the looks of that.." He motioned towards the dead man on the floor. "Was pathetic. Tsk Tsk. Looks like I'm going to still have to teach you a few more things."

I couldn't help but scoff and playfully hit his chest. "Hey! I was going to kill that cheating bastard nice and slow, but you came in and ruined it, Puddin!" I reached up to peck his lips once more. "But back to the teaching part.. You think you have time to teach me a thing or two right now?"

J chuckled and shook his head whilst peering down at his Queen. "I think I can teach you a little something in the car while we are on our way to your big party."

I squealed in delight as J took my hand in his and led me outside towards our awaiting car. "A party for me! Oh, you shouldn't have Puddin!"

J pulled me onto his lap as we settled in the backseat of the car, making me grin like a giddy little girl. "Before we leave there's just one thing I have to get off my chest.." I feigned a guilty look before speaking in an innocent-like manner. "It's about your car…"

"Harls.. What did you do to my car?" J gave my thigh a little squeeze, attempting not to smirk when I began to tell him the story of my day and what may or may not have happened to his car.

THE END.

I hope you all enjoyed this. It's been a while since I have written anything. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
